


Someone in need

by weekendgothgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, POV Steve Rogers, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Just a little ficlet where Tony gets some love and a well needed hug, after his break up is made public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



> This was written quite quickly, as a gift for a dear friend who felt Tony desperately needed love and hugs. I hope this isn't too disappointing, love. This is after all my first Marvel ficlet. <3

_"And after news of the devastating break up between Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts, we're left wondering who will be next to take their place beside the playboy millionaire."_

 

Glaring at the television, Steve turns it off and throws the control onto the table for good measure. Glancing over at Tony he frowns, chest aching for his friend. He looks so lost and alone. Just then Tony raises his eyes and smiles in that self depreciating way he has. "At least they got the most important parts in the report, a playboy millionaire. Nothing else matters, right?" His lips twitch in the pantomime of a grin and Steve finds himself kneeling before Tony without thinking.

 

"You are so much more than that. You're Tony Stark. A genius who risks his life over and over to save strangers and help with relief in the aftermath. How much money you have doesn't matter, just the richness of your heart." He watches Tony trying to take it in and when he sees the struggle of emotion he pulls Tony into a carefully tight hug, letting him hide his face for a moment. Steve keeps Tony close, allowing him time to stop performing and actually allow himself to feel. Slowly Steve feels Tony wrap his arms around him, body shaking as he lets go. 

 

Patiently Steve holds him, occasionally whispering his name or telling him it's okay until Tony reluctantly pulls back. Tony keeps his eyes cast downwards but Steve ignores that adding, "you're a good man Tony, when you aren't hiding."


End file.
